The Legacy's Future
by TheGIB
Summary: Spelled words wrong! Sorry! Read & Review! SPASTIC! WHEEE!


_**The Legend of Zelda**_

_The Legacy's Future_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the 'Legend of Zelda' series, but I play it a lot. IT RAWCKS!!!! Oops...Sorry. I flipped out. -.-'...Heheh...Just read the damn story. Here's a hint...If you've played Ocarina of Time and beaten it, you should know about most of the prelude. HAHAHA!!! Dammit...

_Prelude_

He had just returned the Master Sword to its rightful resting place after defeating the Dark King, Ganondorf. Link, the chosen Hero of Time, had helped Zelda banish Ganon into the void between the Light Realm and the Shadow World. Link shrank back down to his original size after going back seven years into the past, and goes to visit Zelda in the castle courtyard.

"Finally!" Link exclaimed entering the courtyard.

"Just think...If we failed, the world would've been his..."  
"Zelda, just don't talk about it. Just sit back and relax. He's banished forever this time."

"Yes, I can believe that now."

"Well...I gotta get back to the Kokiri Forest. Tell stories about random crap."

"Okay. Talk to you later, Link."

He left through the back path past the guards, who didn't seem to mind at all...Until they saw him. Then they grabbed him and threw him out the back gate. Zelda just shook her head and sighed.

"Idiot."

_The Story Begins..._

_**Chapter I**_

_Meeting of the Chosen Ones_

Now for MY part of the story. It begins in a futuristic Hyrule, long, LONG after the banishment of Ganondorf. Inside of what is Hyrule Castle, as Zelda, the 18-year-old princess, wakes up for the day.

"Well, if it isn't about time!" said one of Zelda's servants.

"What?" Zelda said, rubbing her eyes.

"It's almost 6:45!"

"So?"

"Your father is expecting you to be downstairs. He made a very special breakfast for you."

"Let me guess," said Zelda, "He made me pancakes with grape jam and a side of bacon."

"How did you know?" asked the maid.

"That's what he always makes. That's what he always calls his 'very special breakfast.'"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm going to town to get some groceries. You better start getting ready to go."

"Go where?"

"School, of course! It's Monday!"

"Oh, dammit..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

She rushes across the hall to the bathroom to take a shower, which lasted about 30 seconds, jumps back out, and runs BACK to her room to put on some clothes. She decides to wear a maroon tank-top and blue jeans. After all of that, she dashes downstairs to the dining room to eat a quick breakfast.

"You slept in again." says Zelda's father (aka, The King of Hyrule).

"I know." Zelda replied.

"You're going to be late."

"I know." she said again, but a sounding a little more annoyed.

"Better hurry."

"I KNOW!!!"

"No need to shout. Just take the car. It's parked out front."

"Thank you!"

He watched Zelda leave out of the front door, then he looked back down at his paper. Then he heard a screech of the car's tires as she sped away.

"I hope she realizes I'm not going to pay her tickets."

(-)

Meanwhile, just a few miles out of the city, there was a guy who had just moved to Hyrule from Termina. Of course, his name was Link, the unsuspecting hero. He, on the other hand, was still sound asleep. Until...

_**RIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!**_

"GAH!!" He yelled as he fell out of his bed, "I really need to get a different clock...Now let's see...There was something important that I had to do this morning...But what was it?"

He walked out to his kitchen and looks at the calendar he hung on his fridge. He pointed his finger on each day until he found the right one. Then he noticed...

"Oh, shit!!! I'm going to be late on my first day! Dammit, dammit, dammit!!!"

He basically went through the same process as Zelda, so I'm not going to bother to repeat it. Except for the fact that he lived alone and that he didn't have a car. Instead, he had a Romani brand motorcycle, the best brand of bike in Termina. A model Z6-08 Extra Portable Ozoro Nokama Autobike, aka. E.P.O.N.A. (You wouldn't believe how long it took me to come up with that). Ozoro Nokama was the creator of the first Z6-08 motorcycle. The name of the company was originally named O. Nokama's Speed Bikes, until he passed away. They kept remaking the Z6-08, making it better and better with each remake. The reason that the bike was called "extra-portable" was because when you press a special button on the key, it would shrink down into a smaller size, so it could be easily put into a truck or something. It also had a security system that would make it turn invisible when you get off of it so no one could find it except the guy with the key.

Anyway, at the moment, Link was ticked off at himself...You know, for being late on his first day of classes. He rushed toward the front door, nearly forgetting to grab his keys. He was wearing a short-sleeve button shirt that had Tribal tattoo things on it, and a pair of navy blue jeans that had black and red flames on the sides of the legs. Then he runs outside, only to find out...

"Ow! Eee! Yow!"

...He had forgotten his boots.

"Damn! Crap! Fuck! Shit!" he yelled in pain, walking across the sharp, pointy rocks.

He went back inside the house, searched for his boots for about 5 minutes, found them, untied the laces, put them on, re-tied the laces, and ran back outside to his bike. As you probably already noticed, he was under a lot of stress.

"Come on! Start!"

Whirwhir, whir, clunk

"DAMMIT!!! WHY NOW!?!"

Vnnnn, Vnnn, VROOM!

"YES!!!"

Clunk!

"SHIT!!!"

He turned the key at least 15 times before it actually was up and running. Then he revved the engine, and sped off as a black blur and a trail of dust.

(-)

_**SCREEEEECH!!!**_

That was Zelda's father's car screeching into the school ground parking lot. Zelda, of course, was the reckless driver behind the wheel. She had come centimeters away from hitting one of the faculty's vehicles, which is NEVER a good thing to do. Seriously, it's not. Don't even fake it. Trust me. Your Car + Your Teacher's Car + Crashing Serious Trouble Beyond Belief.

Anyhoo, Zelda put the car in park and jumped out with her pack on her shoulder. Then suddenly, she heard a loud roar of an engine speeding toward her. She slowly turned her head until she was facing the source of the sound.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!!" she screamed, as she jumped out of the way of the motorbike straight into a fountain. (Narrator sighs) Link...

Link rode his bike into a nearby parking space, straight across from Zelda's car. He jumped off the bike, and ran to the sidewalk heading for the school.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs trying to ring out her clothes.

"Eep..." whimpered Link. He very slowly turned to face Zelda, realizing who had just barely missed, "Oh, crap..."

"What were you thinking!?!"

"Uhhh...Ummm..."

"Well?!"

"I guess, uh...Nothing much? Heheh..."

She gave him a glare that you could only compare to the burning and then freezing depths of hell.

"Look, I'm very sorry about this. It's just that, I'm new here. And I have no idea where I'm supposed to go..."

"What's that got to do with why you nearly hit me with your..." She looked around for Link's motorcycle, "Where'd it go?"

Link pressed a button on the key, and then the bike appeared as if from nowhere.

"Ah, there it is." said Zelda, "What's that got to do with why you nearly hit me with your bike?"

"I was in a hurry."

"Shouldn't you look anyway?"

"Yes..."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I already told you. I was in a hurry."

"What's your name and where do you live?"

"I'm Link and I live outside of town."

"Where specifically?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"What!?"

"You heard me."

"I'm going to tell my father, and he will throw you out of Hyrule!"

"What? Is speaking my mind a crime in this city?"

"How dare you!"

"Forget you." Link said. He simply turned away and walked off toward the school.

"He's actually kinda cute..." Zelda thought to herself with a slight smile on her face.

(-)

Later that day, a few minutes after classes let out, Zelda had an idea for what she and her parents could do as an after-school activity. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called her house.

_Ring, ring_..._Ring, ring_...

Zelda's mother picked up the phone.

"Yes? Hello?"

"Hey, Mom! It's me!"

"Hello, dear. You sound a little excited."

"Yeah! I just had an idea!"

"And what would that be?"

"How about you, me, and Dad...Go on a little nature walk in the Kokiri Forest?"

"That sounds like a great idea, honey!"

"Start getting stuff ready. I'll be home soon."

"Okay. Bye."

Zelda drove home, but there was more traffic than there was earlier that day, so it took a little longer than she expected to get home...Okay, like an hour. She got home, and ran inside.

"Where have you been? It's been an hour since you called." asked Zelda's mother.

"I am so sorry! There was traffic." Zelda replied.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Zelda's father.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

They all went out to their other car, another fancy-looking vehicle, something that looked like a combination of a Lincoln and a Jaguar. Stood at least 1½ inches off the ground. A 'low-rider' as one might say.

They got to the entrance of the forest (You know, the big, hollow log that goes into the forest), and stopped.

"What? Can't you fit the car through there?" asked Zelda.

"I just don't want to get it dirty." said her father.

"Yeah, and anyway, isn't this supposed to be a nature 'walk'?" asked her mother.

"Yeah..."

They all got out of the car, and walked through the log. They came to the old rope bridge that went from one side of the gap to the other. Zelda started to walk across the bridge when it began to slightly squeak and swing from side to side.

"Be careful on that bridge!" ordered Zelda's mother.

"What? It seems to be holding up." Zelda said. She began to kind of hop up and down on the bridge. Never a good thing to hop on an old, rickety bridge. That's when the wood will split, which, in Zelda's case, was exactly what happened.

"Auugh!" she screamed. She tried to jump to the other ledge, but barely missed and grabbed on.

"Zelda!" yelled both her father and her mother.

"Someone! Help me!"

(-)

Link was in his home doing two things that any guy would do...Eating a ham sandwich and watching the tube.

"_Earlier today, at Hyrule College, the Princess Zelda was seen almost got hit by a reckless boy with gold hair on a motorcycle."_

"I wish they'd just drop it, geez...It was one little accident..." Link said. Then he heard...

_Someone! Help me!_

"What was that? Ah, well, I'd better go check it out..."

He walked toward the door and grabbed his keys to his bike. He went outside, grabbed some rope and two black panels with little red switches on both of them. He put them on his bike and rode away to the source of the voice with a sword on his back.

(-)

"Please! Someone help me!"

"Wait..." said Zelda's mother.

"Wait for what!?" screamed Zelda, clinging on the edge of the cliff for dear life.

"I thought I heard a motor running..."

Zelda got quiet and listened very carefully for any kind of sound.

"Oh, damn..."

"What is it, Zelda?" asked her father.

"I recognize that engine..."

"Well, then, who's is it?"

"It's..."

Link and his bike rode toward the ledge. He got off, and walked over to it.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't the princess who criticizes my riding."

"Hey, you!"

Link looks up to see Zelda's father standing on the other side of the river. There didn't used to be a river under that old bridge, until a massive flood went through the forest after a big storm.

"I'm only guessing here, but I think you might be her father." Link said.

"That's right, and you quite familiar to me, yourself. Were you on the news recently?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Dad!" Zelda yelled, "This is the guy who nearly hit me on that cursed bike!"

"What? You're that boy?"

"I'm sad to say, yeah, I am."

"Why didn't watch where you were going?" asked Zelda's mother.

"I am NOT gonna go through that again."

"Going to go through what?"

Link sighed, "Never mind..."

"Well listen, can you help our daughter out of there or not?" asked Zelda' father.

"WHAT!?" screamed Zelda.

"Hey, if you wanna stay down there, I'll gladly leave you alone." said Link.

Zelda heaved an angry sigh, "Alright, help me up!"

"That's what I thought. Okay, the first thing I need you to do is grab on to this rope, and tie it around your waist." Link ordered.

"Okay." Zelda replied.

"Now just hold on tight." Link said. He walked back to his bike and tied the rope onto it, then he revved the engine, and slowly backed up, pulling Zelda up and over the ledge.

"Uh, thanks." she said, " But what about my parents?"

"That's why I have these." Link said, pulling out the black panels.

"What are you going to do with those?" Zelda curiously asked.  
"Just watch."

He pressed a button on one of the panels, and it folded out into a small ramp. If you're thinking about why this happened, GET A CLUE!!! Sorry...I'm a spaz. Wheee...Ahem, back to the story. He revved the engine and rode back about 5 yards.

"You might to tell your folks to step back a little ways."

When Zelda heard this, she yelled across the river, "You should step back!" and they did so. Link revved the engine and ramped across the gap. He landed on the other side, and asked Zelda's parents...

"So, who's first?" he asked.

"What?" both of Zelda's parents asked with freaked-out looks on their faces.

"Well, there's no other way across until I fix this bridge, and from the looks of it, your car has a shot tire."

They looked back at the car, realizing Link was telling the truth.

"Oh, dammit..." Zelda's father said.

"Well, go on, Daphnes." Daphnes was Zelda's father's name.

"Ladies first...I insist." he said back.

"Is this your first time on a bike?" Link asked Zelda's mother (her name was Afara).

"Actually no. I used to ride in my younger days. But bikes have changed since then."

"But not the way you ride them."

"Oh, goody!" she said happily.

"Climb on." Link instructed.

Afara did as Link said, and held her arms tight around his waist. He ramped back across the broken bridge, with Afara screaming at the top of her lungs.

"WWAAAAUUGH!!!!!"

"Gah!!" Link yelled. He landed on the other side, and asked Zelda...

"Does your mother always yell that loud?"

"Yeah. Annoying isn't it?"

"What?"

"I said, annoying isn't it?"

"Listen, I can't hear a damn word you're saying. Sorry." and went back across to get Daphnes.  
"You ready?" Link asked.

"Um, sure."

Daphnes climbed onto the bike, and Link rode back to the side Zelda was on. And then, he went back to the other side again.

"Why did you go back over there?" Afara yelled across to Link.

"To grab this!" he answered, holding up the other black instant ramp, "Could you fold that one back up and take it back to my house?"

"Sure! Where do you live?"

"Just follow the path until you see a large, log house. Just go on inside and wait for me there."

"Okay!" Zelda said, beginning to walk down the path. Then Link rode off back around the other way.

(-)

"Weird family. I am so glad I live alone." Link thought to himself.

"Huh? What's that?" Link power-slided to a stop in the middle of the back path. Then all of a sudden, a black Wolfo jumped out of the brush. But this one was different from the other Wolfos he ad seen before.

"What? Must be a regular Wolfo. It has the same patterns of stripes on it. I think..."

He pulled out his sword, and ran at the strange Wolfo. He swung the sword above his head, yelling the name of his favorite attack (which is NOT the Spin Attack. This is one of mine)...

"Energy Strike!" swinging his sword with a blue glowing green trail following the blade. He had taught himself this attack when he was younger. But this time, it had missed its target.

"What!?" he said, surprised.

"Grrrrrrr..." growled the Wolfo. It stood up on its hind legs and swung its unusually large claw, which had hit its target. Link started to bleed from his right arm.

"Am I getting worse, or are they getting better? Whoa!" He jumped back just before the Wolfo struck him again.

"They are definitely getting better." But at this point, he didn't care. He knew exactly how to kill a Wolfo.

"All I have to do is hit the tail."

The Wolfo reared back again, swung once, then swung again, causing it to spin facing the other direction.

"There!" He raised the sword again, and hit the tail, killing the Wolfo. It disappeared into a pillar of dark red fire.

"I've never seen its death flame that dark of red, or in a pillar like that...Oh well, at least I killed it. I'd better get back to the house...Gasp!"

He grabbed his arm in pain, bleeding more, more than he had ever bled in is life. He put away his sword, straddled his bike, and zoomed off.

(-)

Zelda and her family had been walking for about half an hour before the were able to see Link's house.  
"Now that was a walk! Up and over those hills, weaving between trees. And just look at the wildlife!"

"Daphnes, we're here." said Afara.

"Oh."

"Well, Link said we could go on into his house." said Zelda.

"His name is Link?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you that?"

"No."

"Well, now I have."

"Okay."

"Good."

They went on inside, and laid down the instant ramp they had carried with them. They looked around the house seeing a grand total of a couch, a chair, a floor, a TV, a video-game system, and a flight of stairs going up. Zelda started to walk toward them when Link came through the door.

"Don't go up there." he said.

"You're injured!" screamed Afara.

"No freakin' duh! Sorry. Just wait a second."

He walked over to his fridge, opened the door, and pulled out a Red Potion. He drank it in one gulp. His arm started to glow, and a few seconds later, it was good as new. He popped it a couple time to get it back in shape.

"Where did you get that?" asked Daphnes.

"I made it myself." Link told him.

"I thought you could only buy those in town."

"Who do you think supplies them in the shop? And even more to the point, who do you think runs that shop?"

"That's your store?" asked Zelda.

"Didn't I just say?"

"Good point."

"All the ingredients I need are right here in this forest. That's why I moved here, I wanted to open my own potion shop. It gets better money than most people might think."

"Really?" asked Afara, "How much does it make?"

"Let's see, Red and Green Potions are 30 rupees each, and Blue Potions are 50, and I sell about 5 of each a day...So about 4,750 rupees a day...And that's about 33,250 a week."

"Wow."

"And that's just the usual customers. Tourist always come in there for milk I get from Romani Ranch in Termina. The best in Termina, I might add."

"You should see Talon and Malon. They have a ranch here just outside the city. Not far from here actually."

"I might visit that place sometime."

"You should."

"Anyway, make yourselves comfortable. Sit wherever you like. Oh, you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Uh, just iced tea for me, thank you." said Daphnes.

"Same for me." said Afara.

"Do you have any soda?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah. What kind?"

"Cola de Hyrule?"

"Plenty of that. It's my favorite." Link replied.

"Mine, too." said Zelda.

"Here, catch." Link said as he tossed her a cola. She just barely did catch it. It almost slipped out of her hands and into her face.

"Careful!" Link said.

"I'm feeling a little tired." said Afara.

"Me, too." followed Daphnes, "Is there anywhere we can lay down to take a rest?"   
"Just upstairs. When you get to the top, make a left. There's a guest room that you can sleep in."

"Thank you."Afara replied.

"Are you going to take a nap as well, Zelda?" asked Daphnes.

"No. After what's happened today, I'm still wide awake."

"Suit yourself." Daphnes and Afara went upstairs, and within minutes, you could hear them snoring.

"Now how am I gonna sleep?" Link said sarcastically.

"I don't know." said Zelda with a slight grin.

"Hey, uh, you want to take a walk? You know, just down the path?"

"Sure. Where does it go?"

"Just to Lake Hylia. Nowhere special."

"Really? I haven't been there since I was only six."  
"That's a long time."

"Yeah."

"Well, we should head out."

"Yeah, let's go."

They left the house, opening and closing the door quietly behind them so they wouldn't wake up Zelda's parents. Link grabbed his sword and strapped it around his chest, and then they started down the trail. Link decided to start up a conversation after about 5 minutes of pure silence.

"So, what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being the princess of Hyrule. Does it have any perks, anything special?"

"No. Pretty much just like any other family."  
"Ah."  
"What about your family?" After Zelda asked this question, Link came to a dead stop.

"What is it?" asked Zelda.

"I don't have a family."

"I am so sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. I don't really care anyway."

"Oh..."

From that point until they got to Lake Hylia, they didn't speak. Not a word. Until Zelda saw the sunset from across the water. It was a beautiful red-orange painted sky, sparkling off of the water. She saw the tree that was on the small island near the center of the lake.

"How long has that tree been there?" she asked.

"Ever since I can remember. And, judging by the size of it, it's pretty old."

"The view is, beautiful...The way the sun colors the sky, the way it sparkles on the water..."  
"I know. I come here every night. It helps me unwind and get out of reality for a while."

Zelda smiled and looked over to Link. She noticed strange markings on his left arm. Like scars. Link turned to her and she jerked her head back facing the other direction.

"It's the scars, isn't it?"

"No, it's not that..."

"Don't deny it. They all try to."

"Oh, well, then yes. I was wondering how that happened."

"It almost got sliced off by one of those Wolfos when I was younger. It hurt like hell."

"What were you doing with a Wolfo in the first place?"

"It kept coming to our house and bothering us with its damn howling in our front yard. I decided to something about it. So I took my wooden sword and faced it. And, as you can plainly see, I lost the fight."

"Who are the other people you were with?"

"My parents. My mom hated my guts ad my dad taught me how to use a sword. The one I have now is the same one he used."

"Why did your mother hate you? Did you do something wrong?"

"She wanted a girl as a child."

"I can understand that."

"What?"

"I can see why she would want a girl rather than a boy."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"We're less messy."

"Pssh. Have you ever looked at your hair in the morning? It looks like you have a rat living in there."

"Well!"

"And that's another thing! You just go 'Well!'. You don't curse like normal people."

"If you don't stop insulting me, I'll kill you, bury you, dig you back up, and kill you again! And then I'll repeat the process at least 3 more times!"

"And see that? You women always turn into a demon from hell when one tiny, minuscule thing is wrong with your perfect little world." Link pointed out. Zelda gave him another "burning-slash- freezing depths of hell" glare.

"Hey, it's the truth."

"Oh, shut up." Zelda said. Link looked back out to the lake, with Zelda still looking at him.

"Wow." he said.

"What is it now?"

"Look at that sunset. It's changed..." said Link. Zelda turned her head toward the lake. The sky had more red, more orange, and this time, a little purple color.

"It looks like someone took up a paintbrush, and painted the sky." she said.

"Yeah...Hey, I have a question..."

"What is it?"

"Do you swim?"

"Excuse me?" Zelda replied, sounding a little surprised.

"Do you swim?" Link asked again.

"I swim a little."

"How long can you hold your breath?"

"What?" said Zelda, sounding more offended than surprised.

"I just want to show you something that's under the lake. Wait a minute...What are you thinking I'm talking about?"

"Oh, nothing..."  
"Well? How long can you hold your breath?"

"A while. About, 3 and a half minutes." she said. Link gave her a surprised look. "What?"

"That's it? Man, you need to learn a few things."

"How long can you, then?"

"5 minutes." Zelda then gave HIM a surprised look. "Like I said. You need to learn a few things. But that should be long enough anyway."

"Long enough for what?"  
"Just follow me." Link said as he dove into the lake's water. Then he popped his head back out of the water. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Zelda said, diving in. She came back to the surface for further instructions.

"Just follow my sword's glow. I don't why it glows, but it help me get around in the dark." he said.

"Okay."

"Three, two, one, go!" they both took a deep breath and went under the lake's waters. Link turned to Zelda, and gave her a beckoning wave with his hand. So she followed. The deeper they went, the darker and colder it got, and the more clearer Zelda could see the glow of Link's sword blade. She swam up beside him, and just stayed close to him for the remainder of the dive.

As Zelda and Link came closer to the huge lump of rock, Zelda saw an opening going inside of it. She poked Link, and pointed toward the opening. Link nodded which meant, 'Yeah, that's where we're going.' They swam through the large hole. They got about ten meters into it when Link turned to Zelda, and pointed upward. She looked up, and saw another opening, then she noticed...She was running out of air. Her immediate reaction was to swim as fast as she could toward the hole. She got up and out of the water, gasping for air. She breathed heavily, and leaned back on the wall behind her. After, she wondered...

"Where's Link?"

Link, on the other hand, was still underwater. He wanted to play a joke on Zelda, to see how easily she could get scared. He leaped out of the water and yelled...

"BOOGABOOGABOOGA!"

"Waauughh!!!" she screamed. Link jumped out of the water, and sat on the opposite wall across from Zelda, laughing like a hyena.

"Man, you scare too easily."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I honestly have no idea." he joked. Zelda gave a slight giggle. Link was surprised that she laughed at his comeback.

After Zelda regained her breath, she said, "What's so special about this place? It just looks like a cave."

"Look over there." Link said, turning his head into the cavern. Zelda followed his gaze, and saw the wonders of the ancient Water Temple.

"Wow..."

"I know. I found it swimming down here when I was eleven."

"It's amazing. First the beautiful sunset at the shore, now this...But, it feels as if I had seen this place before..."

"You don't remember seeing in one of our textbooks? Think hard. We studied it this morning." Link said. Zelda's eyes widened at this.

"It's...It can't be..."

"That's right...It's the ancient Water Temple. It's said that the first Hero of Time came here to find the Water Medallion to banish the Evil King."

"How do you know all of this?" Zelda asked curiously.

"You can say I'm a mythology fan. I love that kind of thing."

"Then why didn't you say anything in class?"

"I didn't want everybody else to feel stupid." he replied. Zelda giggled again.

"Do you think we can explore it a little?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Only if you follow me closely, and don't fall behind."

"I will. I promise."

"Alright...Let's go. On three?"

"Yeah."

"One, two, three!" he counted. They dove back in the water and swam all the way to the bottom, and went through the east opening, and went back up to another room. And once again, Zelda gasped for air.

"You need to learn how hold your breath." Link said as he came up to the surface.

"Oh, shut up." Zelda retorted.

"It's the truth." he said.

"You can be a real idiot sometimes." she retorted again.

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?" Link joked. No giggle this time. He looked up, but didn't see Zelda anywhere.

"Zelda? Zelda, where are you?" he shouted, even though he knew exactly where she was. Zelda began to sneak up on him when he whipped around and yelled, "BOOGABOOGABOOGA!!!"

"Waauughh!!!" she screamed, again.  
"When will you learn?"

"That," she said, "is getting old."

"Not my fault." Link replied.

"Anyway...This place...It's just...Amazing..."

"You think so, as well, huh?"

"Yeah...I wish I had a pictograph box to savor this."

"No." Link said immediately after Zelda said the thing about the pictograph box.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't let anyone else know about his place."

"Why not?"

"'Cause then there'll be a big commotion about it, then everybody will be looking for the other four temples, hoping to get some kind of reward or get rich quick."

"Then why don't you do that?"

"I want to keep places like this like they have been for thousands of years...Beautiful and marvelous, not as some kind of tour place."

"I see."

"Do you really?" he snapped back.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been saying that...I've been saying that to everyone..."

"What have you been saying? I don't understand."

"If you...If you find something as beautiful as this, as remarkable as this...You should just...Just..."

"Just what?"

"Just leave it alone..." Link looked down at the floor, causing a shadow to cover his face.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Zelda apologized.

"Besides, I make enough working in the shop." he said. Zelda smiled back at him.

They sat there for a while, in silence, glancing back at each other ever few seconds. Every time they did, they gave a smile to one another. To break the silence, Zelda spontaneously leaned towards Link and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Link's eyes bugged out, making him look a little freaked out.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"No reason..." she said back. "It's just that I kinda..."

"Kinda what?" Link sounded interested at this point.

"Kinda...Like you." she said shyly, with a form of blushing on the side. Link was blushing as well, looking in the other direction.

"Uh...Hm...Well..."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, I can't take it...I liked you the moment I saw you. Sure, I didn't seem like it at the moment, but I really did. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"And?"

"Oh, yeah...And almost smashing you to bits on my bike."

"Thank you." she said.

They sat there for about 5 minutes, then Zelda quietly scooted up close beside Link, and pecked him again. Link turned to her and pecked her on the forehead. This kept up for about, say, 10 seconds. Then they both closed their eyes, turned to each other again, and leaned in. They landed their lips on each other, and pulled away quickly.

"That was..." Link said, and stopped short.

"Random..." Zelda completed.

"Yeah..."

Zelda leaned in again, and kissed Link again. He, surprisingly, kissed back, moving his hand up to her face, and she did the same to him. They both sliding their hand back and forth across each other's heads, through their hair. Link's golden and Zelda's blonde hair, mixing with each other's fingers going through. The kiss became more and more elaborate. Their tongues going in and out of their mouths. Link laid down on the floor, with Zelda climbing on top of him. She was trying to take off the blue button up jacket she had on over her white tank-top, with Link taking off his black and red button shirt, still amazingly keeping up with this passionate kiss they had going. Link sat back up with his legs out in front of him. Zelda was on his lap. She put her hands on his belt buckle and yanked it out of all the belt loops in one pull. Link looked down afterwards, and said...

"Whoa..."

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. But you know..."

"Know what?"  
"That we will not be able to tell _anyone_ about this."

"I understand."

She stood up and slid off her jeans and tank. Link did the same. Zelda was only wearing a bra, and a pair of underwear, and Link was only wearing a pair of boxers. Zelda looks at his glistening chest and abs from being underwater twice in a row. His arms were more muscular than Zelda had thought they looked under his shirt.

"You work out a lot, don't you?" Zelda asked.

"I gotta tell ya..." Link said, "That sword is a lot heavier than it looks."

"Ah."

Link laid back down onto the floor. Zelda slowly leaned closer and closer onto him, glancing back behind her, saying with her eyes to Link, "I need your help." Link looked back and said with his eyes to her, "Oh." He reached back and unhooked it, and Zelda pulled back to take it all the way off, revealing her supple breasts (Don't worry, I'm not going to turn this into some sort of porno thing. It's just how it starts you have to worry about). She reached down to Link's boxers and felt the bulge of his penis. She unbuttoned the front of the boxer shorts to pull it out and slide it into her vagina. As she did she gave a quiet moan, and a tingle went down her spine, as it did with Link.

"Ah..." Zelda breathed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Link asked.

"We've already started it, haven't we?"

"Good point."

Zelda started to move up and down, heavily breathing with each downward movement with her breasts bouncing each time. Link grabbed Zelda's waist and kept them there the entire time. When she ran out of energy hopping, if you will, on top of Link, she fell over on the ground and let Link climb on top of her. With each quick, hard thrust he made into Zelda's pelvis, she moaned louder and louder, until she out his name.

"Oh, Link! Oh, yes, Link!"

He had been waiting for this moment since they started. He knew if he made her do this, he had reached his goal. They made passionate love for hours. And when they got tired, they simply fell down, and went to sleep in each other's arms...

So? What did you think of the first chapter? I have no idea when the next one is going to be finished, so you'll just have to be patient and wait for it if you've liked it so far. Give me feedback! I need feedback from readers! In other words, Read & Review! Now, I gotta go to work on the next chapter. Bye-bye.

_**End of...Fanfic...thingy...Yeah...**_

_**Bye-bye**_

_**(Beep)**_


End file.
